A Beautiful Lie
by Smilesfann
Summary: Sorpresa! actualizé!, jajaja La mentira de Cameron por fin es descubierta!,¿se casará aún así House con ella?
1. Humpty Dumpty

**Disclaimer: **Ok..., ya sabéis todos que la historia y los personajes, no me pertenecen  , son de la cadena **Fox **y todo ese rollo, yo sólo aporto la idea vale??. La canción le pertenece al grupo Sin Bandera Ok??. 

**Resumen: **Bien, yo soy Huddy de corazón, pero no sé, se me ocurrió esto y qué más da!!, bue... es una historia en la que House, por motivos de mayor fuerza piensa, incluso siente que debe, casarse con...

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Dedicatoria: **Va para LisBlack next MD, para Xuanny, NessylovesRoger (ambas me han hecho reír con sus fics jejeje!!) y claro, por supuesto para Ocean Lady niña eres la mejor!!, y of course para todos los que lean esta historia!!.

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie **

_Cuando dices siento_

_siento que eres todo_

_cuando dices vida_

_yo estaré contigo_

_tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro_

_aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo._

_Aunque es falso el aire_

_siento que respiro._

_Mientes tan bien,_

_que me sabe a verdad_

_todo lo que me das._

_y aunque todo es de papel_

_mientes tan bien._

-House!!!, House!!!, abre que me estoy congelando!!!!! House!!!!!

-Ya voy, ya voy, no sabía que te ponías tan desesperado con un poquito de frío...

-Idiota¿Un poco de frío?, estamos casi a cero grados!!!, además para qué diablos me llamas si planeas dejarme afuera???

House sonrío burlonamente, le había llamado a Wilson por que, a veces cuando uno se siente más frágil, necesita de un amigo, y House tenía que reconocer que a pesar de cualquier defecto que tuviese, Wilson era su mejor amigo.

-Vale Jimmy, no vuelvo a intentar convertirte en paleta Ok?

Wilson miró a House duramente, pero en realidad estaba preocupado, lo conocía tan bien, que sabia que algo le estaba preocupando, detrás de sus comentarios sarcásticos algo estaba escondiendo.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí¿qué quieres?

-Sólo quería saber que tal te sentaba el ambiente.

Wilson caminó hacia la puerta

-Cómo si tuviera tiempo para esto, yo me voy.

-Espera... Wilson.

De pronto House se puso muy serio, Wilson comenzó a preocuparse un poco, ciertamente él sabía o mas bien se imaginaba, qué iba House a decirle, y no podía evitar tener esa extraña sensación que uno percibe en sí mismo, cuando no se quiere escuchar. De igual manera Wilson se quedó, sabía que aunque no quisiera, tenía que escucharlo...

-Está bien, dime.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Wilson... voy a casarme...

------------------------------------

Aquella fría mañana de Diciembre, mientras Cameron preparaba café, Foreman y Chase platicaban y Cuddy se ahogaba entre papeles, House miraba por la ventana, minuto a minuto veía como caían centenares de copos de nieve que iban formando una gran capa de espesa blancura sobre el asfalto, ya hacía algunos días que House se comportaba de esa manera, ausente. A ciencia cierta nadie sabía porqué, quizá era por que House era como una materia no descubierta, y nadie se atrevía a ver más allá, era demasiado... enigmático.

-¿Qué crees que tenga Foreman??- preguntó Chase susurrando

-No lo sé¿una crisis de edad?

-Vaya, como si eso le importara!!

-Ok, Ok, tú que dices entonces Chase?

-No lo sé, Cameron¿Qué tiene?

-¿Por qué supones que lo sé yo?

-Ah... lo lamento¿ya no monitoreas sus llamadas?

Foreman y Chase irrumpieron en risas, Cameron se limitó a sonrojarse, temía que House hubiese escuchado eso aunque no era cierto, pero House seguía viendo hacia la ventana, al parecer físicamente estaba con ellos, pero su mente vagaba en otra parte...

Cameron se separó de Chase y Foreman, no podía evitar sentir algo por House, procuraba borrarlo de sus pensamientos, pero volvía de nuevo y cada vez con más fuerza, muy dentro de sí ella sabía que tenía a House así..., ella sabía que la última cita del Dr. Wilson, y sobretodo el ánimo de éste influía demasiado en él. El motivo era ella, ... Cuddy.

Sabía perfectamente que todo aquello de sus intentos fallidos para quedar embarazada, su depresión..., sólo habían sido un pretexto de él para estar más cerca de ella, aunque fuese para gritarle o decir a veces cosas que la hacían sentir mal. También sabía que de ninguna manera House iba a aceptar lo que se notaba en él, y que él siempre sería para ella su "imposible".

Amar de un modo ciego, dependiente, casi necesario... no siempre es bueno. Cameron lo sabía, y era por eso que le temía tanto a lo que sentía por House, a ese extraño motivo que la tenía tan absorta en él...

-¡Cameron¡Cameron¿estás bien? Dime algo!!!

-Cameron!!! Una ambulancia por favor!!!!!!!!!!

-Basta Foreman, Chase¿qué no son doctores?, idiotas, no ven que se ha desmayado??, vayan por alcohol y algodón... por lo menos... ¿qué esperan???

Foreman y Chase corrieron por aquello, no podían creer lo que había pasado, ellos estaban charlando, House miraba por la ventana, Cameron estaba recargada sobre la pared pensando en quién-sabe-qué-cosa y de pronto, se cayó. Ambos se sentían como estúpidos, habían actuado como si no fuesen doctores.

Cuando estuvieron de regreso en la oficina, incorporaron a Cameron y le dieron a aspirar un poco de alcohol...

-Cameron??, puedes oírme?? Cameron??

-Primero deja que despierte, tonto!!!- dijo House a un Chase muy desesperado.

Cameron despertó un poco abrumada...

-Cameron qué pasó??- dijo Foreman.

-Vaya susto que nos diste!!!!- dijo Chase.

-En verdad Cameron, los asustaste tanto que incluso pensaron que no eran doctores!, deberías sentirte muy avergonzada...-finalizó House.

-Lo siento- contestó Cameron- de pronto todo dio vueltas y no recuerdo más.

-Lo que necesitas es comer un poco más -dijo Chase- ya decía yo que últimamente tú estabas muy pálida.

-Está bien, está bien...-dijo Cameron.

-Bien Cameron, será mejor que vengas conmigo para que la enfermera cheque tu presión.

-No Foreman, en serio no es necesario.

-Cameron!!- dijeron los tres al unísono

-Ok, vamos.

Foreman y Cameron se adelantaron rumbo a la enfermería, y cuando Chase iba a reunirse con ellos, House lo llamó.

-Hey, Barbie!!, encárgate de hacerle unos cuantos análisis a Cameron, tu sabes, hay que asegurarnos que todo esté bien. Procura que ella no lo note, no sé, invéntale algo; dile que es para una donación, o algo así.

Chase lo miró extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Ah!!, y otra cosa, espero que esto quede entre nosotros dos.

------------------------------------------------

-¡Casarte!, no puedes... House, tú no crees en eso, tú, no puedes hacerlo...

-Ya sé, ya sé..., pero, tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que le sirve a las personas sentirse bien emocionalmente.

-House, tú no eres un santo, no tienes que hacerlo, no... a ti no suele afectarte...

-Es más difícil cuando te importa, es más difícil cuando los conoces..., además sus padres han hablado conmigo...

-Tú no estás comprometido a nada..., ella no tiene cura, de nada le va a servir!, tú no la amas...

-No, no la amo, y no eres quién para decirme esto, puesto que tu sabes perfectamente lo que siento, y te aprovechas de ello.

-House, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un idiota que no reconoce lo que siente, además tu eres demasiado orgulloso como para decírselo, y Cuddy necesita a alguien...

-Sí, tal vez sí necesita a alguien, pero no a un estúpido como tú.

-Quizá, yo sí sea un estúpido, o lo que quieras, pero al menos yo no soy el que piensa casarse con Cameron por lástima.

Wilson salió de la casa de House lo más rápido que pudo, cerró la puerta con un tórrido golpe, pero ni eso, pudo sacar a House de sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Bien, please dejen reviews nop? ;) 


	2. Again

**Disclaimer:** De nuevo, no son míos!!!!, son de Fox!, a excepción claro, de sister de Cameron a quién yo inventé., la cancioncilla es de Belinda, se llama Bella Traición ;).

**Recap**: Es una historia en la que House, por motivos de mayor fuerza piensa, incluso siente que debe, casarse con CAMERON!

**Dedicatoria:** Ya saben a las lindas personas que leen el fic y a las que no tmb, jejeje1, special para LisBlack next MD, y of course, para Ocean Lady (niña eres un amor!) y a todas mis autoras favoritas ok??.

**Nota: **Atentos con los flahsback´s, no quiero que se confundan, este cap, se ubica en la parte en la que House y Cameron ya están comprometidos sip?.

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 2 "Again"**

xq sin ti no hay camino ni destino estoy perdida  
xq sin ti no me importan los minutos ni los dias  
xq sin ti no hay presente ni futuro  
salvame de esta bella traicion que mato mi razon

Podía ver gota a gota la lluvia que caí sobre el frío vidrio que la separaba del mundo de afuera, que la alejaba de las muchas historias que se escondían allá afuera, obligándola a vivir solamente la suya, sabía perfectamente que todo aquello de las citas había sido un juego, que lo único que le demostraba era que alguien más deseaba que no se fuera, que no terminara esa absurda ilusión, que aunque absurda, mantenía vivos a ambos. Era deprimente como veía que su concepto de felicidad se derrumbaba a cada día que transcurría después de la noticia de la boda, de ese compromiso tan lleno de mentiras, No, Lisa Cuddy no podía aceptar que el amor se le fuese de las manos,

¿Porqué justo ahora?. ¿Porqué cuando todo se iba aclarando entre los dos?.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. De nuevo, otra vez... todo se quedaría en un _imposible._

Y aún resignándose, no podía evitar que la sombra de la tristezala persiguiera, no podía quitarse ese temor a volver a verse en los ojos de él y darse cuenta que lo que ocurría entre los dos era real, y a la vez tan imaginario.

¿Porqué Cameron¿Porqué lo haces?, Cuddy sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía la culpa, pero tenía que reconocer que lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en la vida de Allison Cameron, era haber sido condenada a muerte.

--------------------------

-Usted es el doctor House?

-Depende- contestó House

-Mmm..., sí es él mami!!!- decía un pequeño mientras señalaba a House con el índice y llamaba a su madre- es él mami!, él se va casar con la tía Allison!.

-Oh!,- profirió la mujer- ¿Gregory House?

-Sí- contestó fríamente House

-Yo soy Debbie Cameron, la hermana de Allison, pero llámame Debb¿puedo hablarle de tú, cierto?, es qué, tu sabes Greg¡ya somos como familia!, oh!, lamento tanto que sea en estas circunstancias, yo hubiese preferido que... bla, bla, bla.

House podía verla, podía escucharla, pero no lo asimilaba, era increíble como en esos últimos días, su vida se había transformado en un artificio prefabricado. Entonces la interrumpió:

-Sí me disculpa, voy a ver a Allison.

Se levantó y comenzó a encaminarse rumbo a el cuarto de Cameron, andar ese pasillo, nunca le había parecido tan pesado. ¡Cómo deseaba alejarse del mundo, y encerrarse en casa, y estar con ella, con Cuddy, con la única persona que lo hacía sentir él mismo!, era imposible creer como todo poco a poco se había ido derrumbando, todo comenzó con el desmayo, después un análisis a escondidas, y finalmente la condena de muerte, Cameron no lo merecía, ni él, ni Cuddy, ni nadie.

Y de pronto la presión terminó por abrumarlo, la tensión lo volvió loco, y sin saber cómo, en dos meses sería el esposo de Allison Cameron, para darle la mayor felicidad posible en su último año de vida. Se lloraron muchas lágrimas, se perdieron muchas esperanzas, pero a pesar de todo Cameron aceptó, sabía que todo aquello era una mentira, una linda mentira, pero aceptó. Para ella era la forma de seguir viviendo, era como respirar mentiras y soñar con realidades inexistentes.

Aquel pasillo ya se había prolongado demasiado, o quizás era porque a él no le interesaba llegar demasiado pronto, y entonces volteó hacia a tras y vio la oficina de ella, y un impulso lo obligo a retroceder.

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, la rescató de sus pensamientos y viéndola a los ojos sintió lo mucho que la necesitaba...

-House, yo...- dijo Cuddy

-Lisa, no quiero extrañarte otra vez, no por más tiempo.- contestó él

Y entonces se abrazaron, como siempre lo habían querido, convirtiéndose irremediablemente en uno solo, y ni la condena a muerte de Allison Cameron podía separar eso.

**To be continued**

* * *

Ok, gracias por leer!, spero no tardarme tanto con el último cap que es el que sigue ;) y ya saben si dejan reviews me apresuro más jejeje 


	3. Sorpresa!

_Pues creo que no hace falta escribir el disclaimer puesto que ya sabeís que por mucho que queramos todo el rollo de House es de Shore y de la cadena Fox, en cuanto a la canción es de 30 Seconds to Mars, bien yo planeaba que este fuera el último cap, pero la historia quedaría incompleta si la resumiese tanto. Una enorme disculpa por tardar taaaanto en actualizar, lo siento, gracias a la gente linda que ha leído el fic, espero que ste cap no los decepcione, Besitos._

A Beautiful Lie

_It's a beautiful lie  
it's a perfect denial  
such a beautiful lie to believe in  
so beautiful, beautiful lie  
makes me  
_

Podía quedarse ahí todo el día, mirando hacia la nada con la mustia expresión de tristeza en la cara, digamos que ya no era novedad. Todo el PPTH sabía que era lo que tenía así al doctor House, su historia era… triste. Desde hacia ya 4 meses el departamento de Diagnóstico Médico se había quedado sin un elemento, todo había comenzado con el simple desmayo de la doctora Cameron, y ahora después de 4 meses, en tres días, Gregory House y Allison Cameron se casarían, ante la sorpresa, la alegría, y la desolación de muchas personas. Y era evidente que a pesar de esa sonrisa que dibujaba en sus labios cada vez que iba con ella, Gregory House no estaba nada de acuerdo con esa boda, y no era el único.

-Dra. Cuddy!!

-Si, Chase?

-Ah!, que bueno que logré alcanzarla, era sólo para decirle que Cameron se reeintegrará al equipo, no es necesario que busque un remplazo-dijo Chase que aún se mostraba agitado- ya sabe!, con eso de la boda estos últimos meses se ha mostrado mucho mejor.

-Me alegra saberlo, sería muy díficil remplazar a Cameron-dijo Cuddy sonriendo.

-Bien pues eso es todo, ah!, y algo más ¿me permite acompañar a Allison al centro comercial?, vamos a recoger su vestido, ya sabe para la boda y…

-Sí, pueden ir-dijo Cuddy interrumpiendolo-pronto ya, vete!.

La sola idea de saber que después de casi 20 años de espera, desde que ella había conocido a House en la Universidad, hasta ahora, en tan sólo cuatro meses la pequeña esperanza de un encuentro desde Stacy fuese borrada por una enfermedad terminal, era deprimente.

_Oficina de Diagnóstico Médico_

-House, House!

-mm?-gruñó House a un Wilson sonriente

-Ah, me alegra que estés despierto-dijo Wilson-y que tal?, digo, esto es… extraño, normalmente el que se casa soy yo, y mira, se inviertieron los papeles!!!

-Sí, supongo. No tienes nada mejor que hacer Jimmy?, digo, porqué yo no te estoy atendiendo, y la verdad no me interesa escucharte, si preguntas, me siento fatal, odio mi vida y…

-Greg, te dije que no tenias que hacerlo, pero tú…

-Y cómo crees que me siento?, sabiendo que ella se está muriendo y que puedo hacerle un poco feliz la vida, lo hago porque su vida es justo en este momento mucho mas miserable que la mía, entiende que es mucho más díficil cuando las cosas si te importan, cuando lo que está en juego no es cualquier persona, _es ella Wilson, es Cameron_.

-Pero y tú?, y tus planes, y todo el interés por Cuddy?, ella también está resintiendo esto House, no es justo que se hagan esto otra vez.

-Cállate!!!!-House se levantó de su silla

-Soy tu amigo, y estoy contigo a pesar de todo, sólo venía a decirte que Foreman, Chase y yo pensamos que necesitas distraerte y hemos organizado una reunioncilla en casa de Chase, es tu despedida de soltero, y pues… si quieres puedes venir.

House, que se sentía mal por tratar groseramente a Wilson a pesar de que no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba le contestó con un frío: _Sí, tal vez vaya._

_-_Es el viernes por la tarde, ya sabes un día antes de la boda.

House asintió, en verdad necesitaba resignarse, y necesitaba a un amigo.

_**Viernes por la tarde**_

Sabía perfectamente que tenía que ir. Que no podía hacerle eso a Wilson, cuando lo único que trataba era de apoyarlo en aquellos momentos en los que verdaderamente necesitaba su compañía, así que tomó su abrigo y subió a su moto, recorrió la ciudad aunque tenía un rumbo fijo, por su mente corría esa extraña sensación de que en realidad no iba hacia donde quería, _era necesidad, mezclada con adrenalina_. Entonces cambió la dirección de sus pasos, y de dirigió a donde en realidad quería ir…

_Casa de Cuddy_

Tocó el timbre como quién toca las puertas del cielo, con más ilusión que deseo. Ella abrió con la misma mirada que sostenía en sus ojos azules desde que él se había comprometido: vacía.

Él la miró como siempre quizo hacerlo, con amor, con una quieta y a la vez desesperada súplica de rescate, aunque ambos sabían que ya no se podía hacer nada.

_Casa de Chase_

Ya hacía mucho que lo esperaban, Wilson, Chase y Foreman miraban hacia la puerte con evidente ansiedad. Wilson había sido el primero en llegar, así que mostraba un estado de psicosis acompañado de duda _"¿Dónde te has metido House?"_

Foreman fue el último en llegar, venía acompañado de una botella del mejor vino que pudo conseguir, sin duda alguna era una oferta muy tentativa. Cuando percibieron que la tarde estaba ya muy avanzada, decidieron abrir la botella y beberse un buen trago, no sin antes repetir al unísono: "Por House".

_Casa de Cuddy_

-House será mejor que te vayas-dijo Cuddy mientras se incorporaba

-Sí, ya me voy, Wilson me está esperando.

Habían pasado todo aquel rato mirandose y recordando Michigan con aires de tristeza, no habían hablado de la boda, la tarde era muy bonita como para arruinarla, así que sentados sobre el pasto dejaron que el tiempo pasara.

-Me voy Cuddy-dijo él no muy convencido

-Está bien-dijo ella intentando quedarse con una parte de él dibujada en su mente, no planeaba recordarlo como lo que pudo haber tenido, sino como lo más maravilloso que pudo haberle sucedido.

_Casa de Chase_

House llegó ante la sorpresa de todos, que definitivamente ya no lo esperaban, pues la botella ya estaba muy avanzada. Foreman estaba sentado sobre el piso, Wilson reposaba sobre una silla que estaba justo frente a la puerta, y Chase… estaba prácticamente tirado sobre el sofá más grande, pero el sonido estridente del timbre había logrado despertarlo.

-House!, yo pensé, hip!, que no vendrías-balbuceó Chase

-Ah…-murmuró House

-¿Dónde has estado, te he…

-Ah, basta Wilson-dijo Chase interrumpiendo-si ya sabemos dónde ha estado este tonto! jajaja, lamentandose de su boda con Cameron. Después de todo no eres tan perfecto eh???, presumes de ser invencible, y ahora yo, el cretino de Chase, ha logrado ganarte.

-De qué hablas?-dijo House

-Jajaja, no tienes idea, Cameron no está enferma!!!!!, te hemos mentido, hip!, está más sana que nadie, pero esta triste- decía Chase con una expresión de tristeza- está triste por tu culpa!, por que nunca la tomaste en serio, y ahora ya es importante en tu vida, tan importante como siempre lo soñó, sí!!!, he sido yo el que le ha ayudado, todo ha sido planeado, la enfermedad, todo!!!, Eres un estúpido House!!!!!

-Maldito!, por qué??, porqué????-gritó House

-POR QUÉ LA AMO!, me atormenta que la hagas tan infelíz, que ella no pueda sonreír sin sentir que muy dentro algo le falta, un vacío que no puedo llenar, y po eso te odio, y por eso acepté!

* * *

Ocean esta va para ti niña!!, ya sabes por escribir tan bien ;) 


	4. Tiempo

_Bue!!!, creo que el Disclaimer ya sale sobrando, si ya sabéis que por más que alguien quisiera, el único dueño de House es Shore y la Fox. Este fic ha sido un tanto traumático para mí jejeje, por que es el que más me he tardado en actualizar, en verdad lo siento pero como estos días termino el cole, los exámenes y los pendientes vienen por montones!!!, perdón de nuevo, y ahora sí muchas gracias a Ocean Lady por que siempre está ahí!! TQM!!!, ojalá un día uno de mis fics quede tan lindo como alguno de los tuyos , a LisBlack next Md que ha sido maravillosa conmigo gracias!! Y a todas la personas que colaboran a hacer de este mundo fanfiction algo genial. Gracias a todos. Y ahora sí..._

* * *

_**A Beautiful Lie **_

La vida filosóficamente vista es un ir y venir a través de momentos, un vistazo de futuros, o bostezo de recuerdos y una sonrisa de presentes, a diario las tres se combinan y hacen duradero cada día, cada instante. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en que más que nada, se desea no estar ahí, navegar en otras circunstancias paralelas, pero no en el preciso momento que tajantemente marca el reloj.

Cuando House terminó de escuchar a Chase no podía dar credibilidad a todo aquello, era una completa locura¿cómo era posible que hubiesen podido hacerle aquello?, No podía comprender ese amor enfermizo de Cameron hacia él. Siempre había sabido de la atracción que le causaba, que en buen tiempo fue correspondida, pero nunca imaginó que aquello perdiera sus límites, que traspasara lo racional y lo volviera simple fantasía realizada. Estaba molesto, triste, desesperado, pero sobretodo herido, había abandonado la felicidad por una mentira, y ahí radicaba lo imperdonable. Odiaba a Cameron por hacerle aquello, a Chase por ser su cómplice, y al mundo por darle tan mal destino.

Todo aquello se plasmo en el golpe que reflejaba la antes frívola expresión de Chase, Wilson tuvo que detener a Greg porque estaba seguro que sería capaz de matar a Chase por hacerle tanto daño, ninguno de los presentes asimilaba tanta farsa, la actuación perfecta para un drama de tres tiempos: la mentira, la frustración y el odio.

Chase aún seguía tirado en el piso tras el puñetazo de House, él estaba parado temblando por toda la ira que llevaba dentro, Foreman veía todo aquello como si pensase que era un sueño o la misma provocativa imaginación de un libro de misterios, Wilson simplemente movía la cabeza mientras detenía a Greg.

Y algo lejos de ahí, probándose el mágico vestido de novia que usaría al día siguiente estaba Allison Cameron.

-Pero qué hermosa te ves Allison!!!, Greg te va a adorar!!!!-decía su madre mientras danzaba sosteniendo el fabuloso tocado de novia.

-En verdad??, yo creo que los zapatos no combinan nada bien- decía Cameron mientras veía sus pies con aires de tristeza

-Allison tu siempre tan pesimista!- dijo su hermana

-No, no eso simplemente siento que algo no esta nada bien...

-Son los nervios corazón!!!

No, justamente en ese momento la culpa comenzaba a subir lentamente su dosis en la mente de Cameron.

¿Qué???, qué se hace en esos momentos???, qué!!!, cuando la noche es fría y larga y los porqués te esperan en la esquina de cada momento, en la cuadra de cada pensamiento...

Después de un rato, Foreman, Wilson y House abandonaron la casa de Chase dejándolo en un estado que había pasado de la burla, al enojo y finalmente a la depresión y a un acusador ¿por qué lo hiciste Chase?.

Esa misma noche, más de tres personas no podían dormir: el motivo? La boda del día siguiente.

Sábado por la mañana 

Las flores que estaban fuera del sitio de la boda se movían danzando lúgubres en el aire, media hora de retraso... qué escándalo!!

-Pero dónde puede estar Greg??

-Acaso de sintió mal??

-Yo oí que se iría a las Vegas para huir de todo este teatro!!!

-Ah sí??, y dónde están los doctores Wilson, Foreman y Chase???

Los murmullos aglomeraban todo el sitio, Lisa Cuddy, que había decidido asistir por sólo cortesía observaba todo el drama que ocurría a su alrededor¿dónde estás Greg??, a pesar que lo que más deseaba era que esa boda no se realizara, tampoco le deseaba aquello a Cameron, aunque había sido ella, quien le había robado la felicidad de las manos.

Din.Dón

-House!!, sé que estás ahí!!, abre la puerta por favor!!!

-No insistas Lisa no pienso abrir...

-Greg, por favor!- decía Cuddy mientras con las manos rozaba la puerta- por favor!

House abrió la puerta, ambos se vieron con las miradas más tristes que podían reflejar... ¿Por qué?, era lo único que flotaba en el aire.

-Ella me engañó todo fue una farsa.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los días, y con ellos los miles de murmullos que se despertaron junto con la boda no realizada. Sí, Cameron se había ido, herida según ella, por la burla de Greg House, quién por única decencia, no había hablado acerca del tema. Lo más probable es que Cameron nunca regresara, Chase por su parte fue multado por mal uso de la licencia médica, y trasladado a un hospital aledaño al Pricenton.

Poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a surgir , después de un tiempo, ya nadie recordaba con la misma intensidad los sucesos, lo único que no volvía a ser lo mismo era lo que Greg y Lisa sentían, ambos estaban heridos, y en un estado en el que es difícil comenzar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero ambos sabían que por esta vez y para siempre preferían vivir de las sonrisas del presente. Y si de algo estaban seguros era de que no querían ver el futuro alejados el uno del otro.

_Fin_

_(submit a review) jajaja_


End file.
